The curse
by Epicstories
Summary: What if Will had to come back every ten years to see Elizabeth instead of returning home after his first ten years? This is what would happen. (Including perspectives on there children)
1. Chapter 1

The wind sent shivers down my spine as I laid in bed alone once more as I had the past almost 30 years. William was now married and Kiera was off somewhere looking for some adventure. She's only met Will once and it breaks my heart because she hardly remembers. Of corse Will and I both being pirates our children followed our footsteps. I feel lonely I have to say. I'm too old to have anymore children and William and Kiera can take care of themselves so I now spend my days longing for something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah Tortuga, the most disgusting port in the Caribbean" I gladly walked into the Faithful bride along with my crew and sat down. "The usual" I spat. "Captain Turner! It's not ladylike to demand" I turned facing the unusual pirate. "Uncle Jack!" I explained throwing my body into his embrace. "Yes luv, that be me" he smiled toothily throwing up his bottle of rum. "What are ye doing in Tortuga lass?" He gulped. "Just stopping by for a drink" I shrugged. "So where'd your mother be hmm?" "She's back at Shipwreck cove doing king of Pirate things I guess?" I took a big swing of rum and slammed in back onto the table.

"She should thank me for that position" he grinned. "She already has" I chuckled. "So do you seek adventure?" He asked. "It depends will it be crazy?" I asked. "What is your definition of crazy?" "I'm in, what do you want now uncle Jack?" "I'm going to the fountain of youth" he smiled. "Again? Aren't you already immortal?"

"The answer is why aren't you?" "Ugg Jack you make no sense" he swung the bottle up to his mouth without a drop of it hitting his tongue. "Why is the rum always gone" he pouted. "Aye boy! Another rum" he sang as the man handed him a new bottle. "Okay Kiera I plan on bringing your father back" he grinned then drank his rum.

"My father? He's coming back in almost a years time" "yes that be true but I mean forever" he continued. "Shouldn't you be asking my mother about all this?" "Ah yes Lizzie, but your the living picture of her so I assumed you were her until you called me Uncle Jack ye hear?" He shrugged. "I see so is our heading Shipwreck cove?" I asked. "Nah" "what! Then why isn't my mother coming along?" "Lizzie is.." I cut him off "my mother is coming" "your just as stubborn as her" "so I've been told" I rolled my eyes and yelled for my crew. "Crew we have a heading! Shipwreck cove. We set sail in an hour!" I explained then returned to Jack.

"So will we meet you there?" "Ah yes but you see i need my pearl." "Barrbossa" I mumbled slapping my head. "I don't even need an answer, come on" I rolled my eyes grabbing the bottle out of Jacks hand. "You shouldn't be needing this." "Aye that's mine!" He shouted running out of the Faithful Bride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Lizzie are you in?" Jack asked. "Of corse!" I shouted. "When do we set sail?" "Supposedly tonight?" Kiera explained "but it's up to you". I reached over and hugged my not so little girl. "You have turned into a good pirate" I whispered. She grinned in reply and let go. "Shall we ask dear William?" Kiera mocked. "Isn't he in Shipwreck Cove with his lass?" Jack asked slouching.

"That would be correct" I answered. "Well it's about time I meet my nephew!" Kiera shouted and ran out the door. "William has a son?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "aye, and a daughter Victoria. that boy has grown up so fast" I smiled. "Wow Liz,were old" I laughed and patted Jack on the back. "Your immortal, just wait" I winked. "What's going to happen ye know, when dearly beloved is all young and your around the age of 80?" Jack shrugged. I eyed him, he did not just go there. But I haven't thought about that. "Sorry" he threw his hands up in defense. "Your lucky I don't have a sword" I demanded and existed the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked on the door to Williams house. The Turner family had a strong name to it now. A lot to live up to if I might add. Our father was the captain of the Flying Dutchmen, our mother was nine of the pirate lords and the pirate King, William was captain of his own ship the Nightflyer and I was Captain of the Empress. I had taken over for my mother just months ago. There were four Captain Turners, and quite good at the job I might say.

William's wife Sarah opened the door with my nephew Aaron in her arms. "Good afternoon Kiera" she smiled. "Good day Sarah is William here?" I asked looking into the house. "I'm afraid not but he'll be returning later tonight from his last voyage I assume" she reassured. "I'll tell him you stopped by" she smiled and closed the door. Sarah was a weird lady... But I could see why my brother liked her, she was just like him.

I knocked on the door again and Sarah opened it once more partially annoyed. "Yes?" She moaned faking a smile. "May I met my nephew?" I moved my eyes towards the baby in her hands. "Oh yes of corse! I'm sorry Kiera he's practically had me up all night and I can barely think!" She explained handing him over. "He looks just like his father" I smiled cooing things to the baby in my arms. "Yes you Turners do have good looks" she laughed. "Of corse" I added handing him back. "I must be getting back now but don't forget to inform William and take care!" I shouted as I began to run down the street to the port. "Oh and tell Victoria I said hello!" I laughed

Almost two hours later the Nightflyer came into Dock and Jack, my mother and I awaited.

William got off the ship and greeted each of us. "Uncle Jack what are you doing down here without being called down for a meeting?" William laughed. "Always looking for rum?" I suggested teasing. "Were is me bloody bottle anyway?" He asked searching the port. "Ah I found it!" He yelled moments later. "Dear William you look just like your father" Jack gasped. "Speaking of the whelp we be going to save the boy, you in?"

"Woah wait save?" William asked. "Were going to the fountain of youth to bring father back to us. You see someone will stab his heart and then be granted the punishment of becoming the Dutchmen but Father will immediately drink the water and be granted with immortality. So he will be immortal and still be free from his service. Make sense?" I asked. William looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't think he got it" Jack assumed. "I understand" William finished. "I'm in, so who's stabbing the heart?" He asked.

I clenched my fist, "who is stabbing the heart Jack?" Asked Elizabeth. "I have a lad who is" he reassured. "Then are we leaving tonight?" He asked grinning. "Aye" we replied. "Who's ship?" Asked William. "Do you ever have the answers to questions?" Jack moaned. "Afraid not" he shrugged. "Just like his father" he murmured. "So the pearl, empress or Nightflyer?" William asked again.

"The pearl is not in Jacks passion right now" I moaned. "Barbossa" William and my mother said harmonizing. "So Nightflyer it is!" I shouted "the Empress is taking a break for the week I've decided" I slouched.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hart to port!" I shouted. It felt good to be back on a ship seeking adventure. But this one was different I would be finding the best treasure of all. The father of my wonderful children and my beloved husband. I haven't seen him in nine years exactly nine months ago today.

"Jack how do you plan us communicating to Will?" I asked leaning on the mast. "We find the closest shipwreck I suppose luv" he shrugged and took out his compass. It began to turn then pointed straight ahead "were on the right corse" he winked and went back to his duties.

I looked out at the blue Caribbean waters the sun just nearly gone and I began to think I had aged since I last saw Will and he wouldn't look a day older then he was back when we were twenty. I had wrinkles and scars and just plain old. Will looked maybe a few years older then Keira and William and him could be twins. What if he didn't love me anymore after he saw me. I whimpered into my sleeve and returned to my cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any ships yet?" I moaned. "Patience Kiera, your as stubborn as your mother" Jack complained. "So I've been told" I rolled my eyes "multiple times" I left Jack at the wheel and made my way down to the Starboard side. The sun had set and all the crew had retired for the night leaving just me running about.

"Wot?" I asked as a grip pushed my overboard and into the cold waters. "Hey!" I yelled. A raft came flying down and landed on my right side. My head was throbbing and I could fell something on my scalp. I placed my left hand and felt the blood trickling down. "Not good" I whispered and suddenly everything was cold. "Help!" I shrieked but it wasn't load enough. I gripped around tightly against the raft and soon fell asleep

...

I stretched up and examined the room. It was nice I had to say, this was no pirate ship. The door flung open and a captain stepped in. "Ah she's awake!" He smiled. "Where am I?" I asked pulling away from the man. "Welcome aboard the SS dauntless!" The man grinned. This was a Port Royal ship a merchant Vessel, great. "What ye be doin in the waters lass?" He asked. I covered my arm from where the P marking was and answered. "I was taken from my home by pirates and I escaped but I seemed to hit my head" I explained faking a smile.

"I see, my crew wrapped the up for ye" I placed a hand on my head and clenched at the the pain. "Get some rest but beware there's a storm comin" he said then shut the door. "Phew! Wasn't caught" I whispered then laid back down.

I awoke to the sound of lightning and thunder and jumped out from the bed as I saw fire coming threw from the port side. Before I knew it the ship was down in flames. "Just my luck"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cap'n Turner there's a shipwreck just North" shouted Bootstrap. "We have our heading" I agreed and went to take control of the wheel.

A storm had come by and destroyed the ships in its way and first to be hit was the SS Dauntless. "There's 6 survivors captain" explained a crew member. I stepped onto the destroyed ship and looked around at the survivors. "Do you fear death?" I asked. The men all nodded no "there your free to pass" I assured them. I walked down to the end of the line and saw a young woman. "Your not dead" I spoke. "It's seems" she spat. "What be yer name luv?" I asked.

"That will give you no good in what my name is, but I'm a pirate if that's what your asking." She scowled. "We'll take you back to the closest port, for now you'll be working with my crew" "oh your so kind" she falsely grinned bobbing her head. I walked away from the survivors and back onto the Dutchmen. "Stubborn girl"

...

That girl we found of the SS Dauntless looked familiar but I couldn't make out who she was. I joined my crew on deck and was hoisting the sails the storm had finale made it's way to us.

"Captain Turner to the mast!" Shouted Bootstrap. Will marched over and just on the other side his daughter did so. "Why do they want me stirring the ship" she cursed making her way up.

The two turners grabbed the Wheel. "Excuse me lass but I asked for the captain" Bootstrap scowled. "I know you asked for Captain Turner" she replied. "I did ask for Captain Turner" he stated. "Yes it's that is true and that's me" Kiera grinned sarcastically . "I think your mistaken luv, I'm Captain Turner of the Flying Dutchmen and who are you?" Will asked. "Wait this is the flying Dutchmen?" Kiera shouted. "It is" the both replied. "My god I'm stupid!" She threw her arms up. "Thanks to my head injury I didn't even realize!" She chuckled

"Who are you?" Asked Bootstrap. Kiera began to laugh. "I can't believe you didn't recognize me!" She giggled. The two men starred at each other and shrugged. "I'm Kiera Elizabeth Turner! Your daughter" she smiled. "Kiera?" Will asked dropping his jaw. She nodded "hi father" for a moment the two just stood there until Will broke the silence by pulling his daughter in for a embrace. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl, my god have you grown!" "So it seems" she grinned.

"Why were you on the Dauntless?" Asked Bootstrap. "We were actually looking for you-" "who's we?" Asked Will. "Jack, William, mother and I" Kiera stated. "Anyways we found a way to set you free" Kiera whispered. Will's eyes widened. "Come to my quarters" he stated then lead Kiera down to the Captains Quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack where in bloody hell is my daughter!" Shirked Elizabeth. "I didn't do anything to the young lass!" He protested. "She wouldn't have ran away of a life raft someone must have pushed her overboard!" Explained William. "Exactly Lizzie, listen to your son" Jack instated.

"Kiera and you were the only ones on night watch it must have been you" the woman scowled. "I'd never touch her! Luv she's practically my niece!" Jack coward in Elizabeth's shadow. "I suppose" she paused "then who did it?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Please sit Kiera" Will insisted. "Start from the begging I am immortal we have time" he chuckled. Kiera twitched a smile then leaned forward in the Chair across from her father.

"I came into Tortuga with my crew on the Empress-" "you took control of the Empress?" Will asked. "Yes mother gave me the position" I answered. Will nodded his head and eyed her to continue. "I found Jack and he told me of his plan to bring you back,- forever. But only if you want" I paused and looked at the floor. "Kiera you know I'd do anything to come back with you" he whispered "Anyways he said we could go down to the Fountain of youth along with you and have you sip from the water making you immortal just after someone stabs your heart." I explained. "But the Dutchmen has to have a captain" Will frowned.

"Jack 'knows' someone willing to take the spot" I assured him. "Ah continue" "so we left Tortuga and made our way down to shipwreck cove to retrieve Mother and William. And of corse Barbossa has the pearl so we left on Williams ship the Nightflyer and were on our way to find you actually. But last night I was on night duty and someone pushed my off the ship! I hit my head and they threw me a raft but I never say the face." I cowered my head low. "That explains your head injury, I'll get you some fresh bandages" He explained leaving his chair to the nearest cabinet.

"Before I knew it I had blacked out and had awoken on that merchant ship the SS Dauntless. They didn't know I was a pirate and it pretty much saved my life" I chuckled "but then the storm came and you know the rest" I shrugged as my father began to unwrap my head the reveal the nasty gash of mine on my left temple.

"Im not surprised you blacked out, This is pretty bad." He frowned and dipped the cloth on my wound. "Your strong just like your mother" he whispered. "Do you miss her?" I asked. "She's all I think about" he whispered. "I felt horrible leaving her with you and William alone.." "Father! Stop beating yourself up!" I scolded. "I suppose, your defiantly your mothers daughter. Just as stubborn" he laughed.

"Your actually not the first that's told me that" I grinned. "So Captain? How is the Turner family doing?" He asked. I laughed and answered his question. "Well a year after you last visited William got married to his wife Sarah and they just recently had Aaron but Victoria is now 4-" "I've missed so much, the birth of my kids and now my grandchildren that I didn't even know existed" he sighed. I wrapped my arms around my father, "it's not your fault and that will soon come to an end" I reassured him.

"So what about you my beautiful daughter?" He asked. I smiled "I became the captain of the empress a while ago but I'm not in any relationship at the moment." I quickly tried to change the subject "mother misses you incredible though, let's just say she's very eggar to see you returning" I giggled. "As am I" My father said placing a kiss on my forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack hand me that bloody compass!" "No it's mine!" "I have rum?" "I'll get me own rum" "last bottle" I cooed. "Your joking" he scowled. "Would I ever jokes out rum Jack" I asked. "Give me the rum and take care of me compass!" He shouted taking a gulp from the full bottle. "What do you want most Elizabeth Turner?" I whispered. "I first need to find my daughter."

The compass began to turn fiercely then landed pointing East. "William we have a new heading! Go East! For the rest of ye line up on deck!" The crew quickly came to threw fast and left me to say what needed to be commanded.

"One of you last night pushed a member of the crew off the ship" I explained pacing down the line. "One of you did it and I'm going to find out who" the crew eyed each other. "Alright then if nobody steps up I'll just have to punish all of you. No pay for two months" "what! Captain Turner!"

"Where there any whiteness?" I asked. "Aye Cap'n" said a shy voice. "I saw the bloody bastard that did it" they announced. "And whom may that be?" I whispered. They hesitated for a moment. "It was him cap'n" they pointed across the ship to a man scrubbing the port side. "Aye you! Come here!" I shouted. The pirate turned around. "Me cap'n?" The asked innocently. "Yes you!" They made there way over slowly before pulling out a sword and pointing it at Elizabeth. "You've got to be joking" she laughed. "Who are you?" "I work as a spy for the East India Trading Company and you Elizabeth Swann are wanted!" He shouted pointing the sword at my throat.

"Woah woah woah first off the names Elizabeth Turner! Has been for almost 30 years mate. So get your facts right and second of all your on a ship full of pirates on my side what says your going to defeat me? Because I'd like to know" the man didn't reply "that what I thought now if you'd be so kind I have to go looking for my daughter. Crew send this bastard to the brig!"

"Aye Mother! Ship up ahead!" Shouted William. I took out my telescope and looked across the horizon. "No it can't be" I whispered lowering the metal scope. "Will" I grinned and made my way to the mast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Kiera were going to met up with your brothers ship and sail along them till we reach the fountain." My father explained. "Sounds great, by the way father you can go see mother it's not considered 'on land'" I smiled. "Your a very smart girl Kiera" he grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh dear god" I whispered pacing back and forth. What if Jack was right! Would Will loose interest in me for looking like a 50 year old woman! He's practically William and Kiera's age! I can't see him like this, I just can't! I gave brith to his children and I miss him yes, but I, I just can't! My head spun ticking as I threw my body down onto the bed. "What am I going todo" I moaned.

I can't let him see me like this, not with him looking perfect like he has since the day he first left all those years ago. I'm nothing now but an old rag pirate captain waiting for her immortal husband. It's just going to get worse as years progress, even if Will does come back the age difference will still be so unbearable.


	4. Chapter 4

The Flying Dutchmen anchored by the Nightflyer and Will and Kiera made there way across the ship. "Kiera your alive" smiled Jack "and ye found yer father, hello whelp" he grinned drinking down the rum. "Hasn't changed since I last saw you" Will chuckled.

"Where's Mother?" I asked. The crew looked around, "were did the lass go she was just here?" Said Jack. "Father!" Shouted William. The two hugged out manly and quickly caught up. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked. "She must be down in her cabin" William suggested. "I'm going to go talk to her" he answered and walked down to Elizabeth's cabin.

...

I walked down the ship taken care of by my only son, William. I hadn't seen Elizabeth in almost ten years why hadn't she been on deck? I came across the cabin door and knocked gently. "Go away!" She cried. "Elizabeth? Love it's me, Will" he said into the door. I heard a quite gasp from inside. "I'm sorry Will I can't let you in" she murmured. "Why not? I want too see you" "because that's just it, I can't let you see me!" "Why can't I see you luv?" I heard her moaning from the inside, "because I'm old Will! I have aged, I'm a 50 something year old woman and you look just like you did the day we wedded! I'm not as pretty as I used to be.." She trailed off and I could hear her sobs from inside.

"Elizabeth I don't care. I love you I don't care what you look like I will always love you. You will always be beautiful to me because you are, Now luv please let me in?" I gave her a moment to think then I slowly opened the door to find her wrapped up in a blanket in her bed. Her tiny frame could be made out perfectly. "Elizabeth?" "Will" she cried. "Please come out from under the blanket" I begged.

"I can't" I hated to see her cry it broke my heart "please darling" she took a deep breathe and removed the blanket exposing just her back to me. I sat down on the bed and turned her head bringing her in for a gentle kiss I had been longing for for so long. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" "your as beautiful as the first time I met you and you always will be no matter how old we are" I reassured her "but Elizabeth I didn't fall in love with you because you were beautiful, it was so much more" she gave me a smile and I held on to her tightly. She Barred her face into my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"I missed you" she whispered. "As did I" "will?" She asked. "Yes Elizabeth?" "What's going to happen if this doesn't work and I grow old and... And I die. What will you do then?" Her voice cracked as she finished. "Don't say that this will work and we will grow old together surrounded by grandchildren" I heard her chuckle. Elizabeth lifted her head up and closed her eyes as I kissed her. Soon I would be able todo that every chance I got. And it will work.


End file.
